Changes Make us Grow
by Frosty-Cupcak3
Summary: Rex had been betrayed by those he trusted most. Much to his surpise, he was left behind even from himself. It all starts back to the moment Rex left Emmet under the Dry-ar, only to have an ending that wasn’t a happily ever after for Emmet. While Emmets story was ending, Rex is determined to travel back and fix his previous mistakes. But can he ever truely ever change?


**Hey guys I just wanted to leave a quick note that this starts off during the very end of the LEGO Movie 2. Owned by it's respected owners, definitely not me. (One can only dream.) Anyways I hope you enjoy the prologue. **

"They came back for him." Rex whispered, only growing confused when Emmet and Lucy continued to embrace each other. "Well you're too late." His smirk widened as he pulled his device out of his pocket. "I'm just going to keep going back into time until I get this thing right!" He rushed away as Lucy quickly reacted.

"Heart attack!" Forcefully aiming the heart straight towards Rex. He kept running as Lucy and the adorable heart raced towards him. He narrowed his brows and prepared for a punch. He was unprepared for her to leap over his head. He soon realized his fate was about to be sealed. Without another thought, Rex clicked his remote summoning the door of the Rexcelsior to open.

Things were moving to fast when he made the quick decision to duck under the heart attack and make a run for it. It was much to his and Lucy's surprise that he successfully avoided the collision, continuing to sprint towards his ship. Right behind him followed a very frustrated Lucy and determined Emmet.

"Stop! Please Rex you don't know what you're doing! This won't make things better. You still have a chance to change!" Emmet yelled while losing his breath chasing after him. Rex shook his head and ignored the voices he heard.

"You can't let him get on that ship!" Lucy screamed and sprinted at full speed towards him as Emmet and the Heart Attack followed. The bridge was on the ground and Rex was so close to his ship. Lucy looked over towards Emmet knowing they couldn't outrun him.

"Emmet," she grabbed his hand. "I need you to trust me." She glanced at him while continuing to sprint. Emmet looked into her eyes and nodded.

"I've already made that mistake before." He beamed and smiled, "I won't ever make that mistake again." Lucy quickly grabbed Emmet and explained her quick plan.

"I'm going to throw you towards him, you have to stop him!" She grabbed his backside and managed to launch him up towards Rex, who didn't even turn back to notice Lucy launch Emmet towards him. Rex was making his final steps into the ship when he heard a tumbling crash and a hand grab his leg.

"Please Rex." He turned his vision just enough to see Emmet laying on the ground grasping his leg. Rex turned away and kicked Emmet off his leg.

"I'm sorry Emmet," still not facing him, "but things have to be this way." The door was closing as Emmet tried to get closer to the door, but it was already too late as the doors closed and the ship started to race off. They were then left behind on an unsecure ramp finding themselves helplessly unable to fix what had just occurred.

Emmet looked back to Lucy as his eyes started tearing up. It was only a matter of time before the ship was out of his sight. He then looked at his hands then at Lucy. Their timeline was changing and that meant one thing. They were going to disappear.

Lucy ran towards Emmet until her legs were completely gone and she fell onto the ramp only a few feet away from him.

"Emmet! What's happening?" Her voice cracking and growing weaker. Her hands along with her body were fading away. Actually the whole world as they knew it was deceasing away into nothing. Their timeline was shattered and would forever remain broken.

"I'm so sorry Lucy." Emmet cried as they tried crawling towards each other, finding it difficult without limbs.

"I love y—" Lucy said shakily as the last of her body disappeared. Emmet watched as his whole world was shriveling away. He looked up again one last time towards the sky where Rex had abandoned them.

"Rex, what have you done?"


End file.
